starwarsfandomcom_hr-20200213-history
Abregado-rae
thumb|Abregado-rae iz svemira thumb|left||Kanali Abregado-raeve svemirske luke Abregado-rae je bio glavni industrijski i trgovinski orijentirani planet, treći od pet svjetova u Abregado sustavu u Jezgrenim Svijetovima i matičnom svijetu Gadosa. Nalazio se na početku Rimma Trgovačke Rute, a bio je i polazište za Shapani zaobilaznica ili "Bakta trka". Planet je imao ugled jednog od najsloženijih svjetskih svjetova. Bio je dom zloglasne Abregado-rae svemirske luke. Opis Unatoč Abregado-raeovoj umjerenoj klimi, bio je prisutan vrlo ograničen broj autohtonih vrsta, s manje od deset vrsta velikih životinja koje su rođene na planetu. Među njima su dvije vrste osjetilnih bića: visoki, vitki Gados, koji je činio većinu autohtonog stanovništva planeta, i mali, nisko-inteligentni Moochersi (za koje se tvrdi da su povezani s Atzerskim krotkom). Za razliku od većine Jezgenih svjetova, Abregado-rae je bio prilično zaostao, do te mjere da se uspoređivao sa svjetovima na Vanjskom Rubnom Teritoriju. Svemirske luke planeta izgledale su sigurno, barem neobučenom oku, ali zapravo je to bio Krijumčarski raj. Planet je imao mnogo popularnih objekata, uključujući LoBue Cantinu, Lost Loves Casino, Njinsku konobu, Starlight kazalište, The Star of Chance i Triple Nova Casino. Oni su bili smješteni u Abregado-raeovoj svemirskoj luci ili u Le Yeru, koji su privukli posjetitelje iz svih dijelova galaksije (uključujući i Han Soloa i Lando Calrissiana). Grad Le Yer je popularno primorsko odmaralište, s njegovim proširenjem, Phyrstal otokom koji je dostupan hidromotorima ili brodicama. Abregado-rae je također bio jedan od rijetkih planeta na kojima je pronađen elektrum od rijetkih metala. Poznato je da se povremeno pojavljuje mjehurić na površini u Gilt Gillers. Ovaj mineral se može koristiti za izradu svjetlosnih sabljama s mnogim jedinstvenim kvalitetama; Darth Sidious i Mace Windu oboje su posjedovali svjetlosne sablje koje su sadržavale elektrum. Uobičajena pjesma kroz galaksiju pod nazivom "Calypso" može pratiti svoje korijene natrag do Abregado-rae. Povijest Planetu su prvi otkrili izviđači iz Galaktičke Republike oko 10.000 BBY-a, tijekom istraživanja hiperputeva koji bi postali Rimma Trade Ruta, iako se kolonizacija ne bi događala tisućljećima. U usponu Sitha Carstva pod vodstvom Dartha Revana, Abregado se pridružio Sithima i poslao svoje koloniste u rat protiv Republike i Mandalorijanaca. Nakon ubojstva Darth Malaka i Revanovog nestanka, Carstvo se raspalo i planeta se uskladila s Republikom. Prije Kloskih ratova, brojni stanovnici Abregado-raea, zajedno s drugim domorocima na Rimmovoj Trgovačkoj Ruti, priključili su se Nebulovoj fronti. Ova organizacija je bila protiv korporativnog monopola i dekadentne vlade, ali je raspuštena kada su njezini čelnici ubijeni ili uhićeni od strane Jedi Učitelja Qui-Gon Jinna i Padawana Obi-Wan Kenobija. Tijekom Klonskih ratova, Abregado-rae bio je porijeklo Shapani obilaznice, prečice duž Rimma Trgovačke Rute koja je korištena za ubrzavanje isporuke bakte iz Thyfrre u Jezgrene Svjetove. U prvoj godini rata došlo je do bitke u Abregado sustavu. Na kraju rata, uz uspon Galaktičkog Carstva, planet se brzo pridružio kako bi osigurao sigurnost i mir u sustavu. left|thumb|200px|Narod Abregado-rae asistira Savezu Za vrijeme Galaktičkog građanskog rata, lokalni ljudi su stali na stranu Pobune kad su stigli da oslobode planet. Planet je konačno vidio osnivanje Tundeijevog režima, na čelu s Tundeijski sudom, od strane jednog Herglika po imenu Shelov, koji zajedno s drugim strancima, obećavši planet bez zločina. Postavili su oštre granice slobode i zaustavili sve legalne pošiljke hrane separatistima u planinama u pokušaju da uguše opoziciju. To je dovelo do toga da je ona bila uobičajeno odredište ]]krijumčar]]enja hrane. Režim je naposljetku učinio troškove trošenja ilegalnih operacija na planeti tako skupim, da su se sva ilegalna ulaganja u Abregado-rae brzo povukla, gotovo uništivši gospodarstvo. Režim je također dopustio da se uništi gotovo cijela populacija Moochera kada se smatralo da se potencijalna epidemija Veizen groznice, bolesti koja je izluđivala Moochere, mogla proširiti na stanovnike Gadosa. Za vrijeme Ssi-ruuvi invazije, planet je upijen u teritorij Nultog Zapovjeništva. thumb|200px|Površina planeta za vrijeme Thrawn kampanje Za vrijeme kampanje Velikog Admirala Thrawna protiv Nove Republike, zarobijo je prostor blizu Abregado-raea kao mogući uvod u klecav pokret na Coruscantu. To je stavilo Abregado-raea na stranu Nove Republike od Graničnih Područja. Planet je služio kao mjesto susreta Han Soloa, Landa Calrissiana i Fynna Torvea (člana krijumčarske organizacije Talona Karrdea). Thrawn je kasnije poslao Adamanta u Abregado-rae u pokušaju da uhvati neke Karrdeove krijumčare. Ratni brod uspio je presresti i uhvatiti Maru Jade i koju ju je odveo Thrawnu. Dok su se snage Nove Republike kretale kroz sustav od 27 ABY, planet je u jednom trenutku osvojio Yuuzhan Vong. Od 137 ABY svijet je bio pod kontrolom Darth Kraytovog Galaktičkog Carstva. Iza scena PC igre Star Wars: Rebellion i Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide pogrešno smjestio Abregado-rae u Abrion sektoru u Vanjskom Rubu. Oboje također opisuju planet samo kao "Abregado". Pojavljivanja [[Slika:Abregado-rae.jpg|thumb|150px|The planet as seen in Coruscant and the Core Worlds]] * Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance (Samo sponenuto) * Star Wars: The Old Republic (Samo spomenuto) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Strange Allies Kategorija:Planeti